


Moving Day

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [14]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Mark at their old apartment for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Mike has mixed feelings as he stands in the empty bedroom – the place where he’s slept for the past fifteen years. He’s looking forward to starting the next chapter of his life with Mark, but he wasn’t expecting closing the book on the last chapter would be so hard – possibly because Mark has been living here with him the past several months.

He turns when he sees footsteps behind him and smiles when he sees that it’s Mark.

“The movers just left. You ready to go?” Mark asks him.

Mike takes one more look around the room. “I am now.”


End file.
